Ron's mistake
by silly221
Summary: Ron makes a decision that he instantly regrets, an insight into Rom's mind as he tries to live with his mistakes.


Ron's Mistake

"I get it. You choose him." I spat, since removing the horcrux from my neck I felt as though I was making a mistake but then I just felt anger towards both of them.

"Ron, no – please – come back, come back!" I heard her shout but I was already walking into the night, by the time she made it out of the tent I was too far away for her to stop me. I quickly disapparated and found myself sat on the small beach that surrounded Shell Cottage.

"Ron, Ron is that you?" I remained to sit there silently as Bill approached me and sat beside me. "What happened, are Harry and Hermione OK?" I nodded, I felt ashamed that I had left them, I regretted it, but I knew that they would have moved on and I had no chance of finding them.

"I have been a prat!" I said, and Bill looked up to me.

"Aren't you always?" He said, but for once his humour didn't make me smile. "What happened?"

"I got angry, I got jealous and..." I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I walked away and left them, I want to go back, but I can't!" Bill looked at me sympathetically, but he didn't understand. He didn't understand the pangs of jealousy I received every time I saw them together, he didn't understand how angry I was at them and he certainly didn't understand how the horcrux emphasised every emotion that ran through my body.

"Why don't you come inside? You look starving!" I nodded and he helped me to my feet, he lead me inside the house and I saw him explaining to Fleur that he didn't know how long I would be staying.

That night I ate my meal and spent the rest of my time in the spare room trying to get some sleep, in the back of my mind I could see Hermione's face, I felt guilty for leaving her and I needed to see them both and apologise. But I didn't know how I could. When I finally fell asleep, my head was full of images that kept spinning around inside my mind. I saw Hermione dressed in the same floaty, lilac dress as she was for Bill and Fleur's wedding, she walked towards me with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back at her in return and she continued to get closer.

"I love you!" She whispered, and my heart was beating fast against my chest.

"I love you too!" I said back, unsure of where this had come from.

"It's always been you! Did you not realise that?" She said and I shook my head, she got closer and closer until something strange happened. She walked straight through me as if I were a ghost and kept on walking, I turned around to see her walking towards Harry. As she reached him them locked their lips and I could see his hands rubbing up and down her back, I was fit to burst from all the anger.

I woke with a start, the same recurring nightmare fluttering through my brain, but today was different. It was Christmas day. I made my way down the stairs to see the happy couple smiling and laughing, I missed the rest of my family and I felt guilty that Bill and Fleur were staying here to put up with me. They both had a jumper to open from mum, for the first time in my life I was starting to miss that very familiar maroon colour.

"You OK?" Bill asked, and I nodded slightly. "She knitted you all a jumper, they will be waiting for you when you return home. I think she was hoping you would turn up for Christmas, it isn't too late you know?"

"Bill, if I turned up there now, they would murder me. Ginny particularly would torture me for leaving Harry." I didn't mention Hermione's name, I couldn't bare thinking about how far away from me the could be. "I will get from under your feet soon!" I said and took a few pancakes from the stack in the middle of the table.

"You know you can stay here as long as you want." Bill assured me and Fleur nodded in agreement, I tried my hardest to smile, but I knew that I wanted to be somewhere else.

A few days passed and I was lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, when suddenly I heard a muffled voice.

"Ron." I heard, it sounded like Hermione but I shook it off, maybe this time I was really going mad. But then I heard it again, "Ron." It was coming from my pocket, I reached in but all I could find was Dumbledore's old deluminator. I flicked the top and all of the light went out but this time was different, a single ball of light remained in front of me, I didn't really know why I was doing it but I packed my things and prepared for a journey.

The ball of light approached me and then passed straight through me, the same way Hermione had done in all of my nightmares. I then disapparated and prayed that I would finally find them, but of course it wasn't that simple, every time I disapparated I found myself in a new location but the enchantments they were using were working so well.

After days of trying I was ready to give up, 'one last try' I told myself and disapparated into a forest. Once again there was no sight of them so I sat down against a tree and tried to think of some way to communicate with them. That's when I looked up to see a bright white light, it was a patronus. I left my bags against the trees and moved closer to have a look. It was some kind of dear, it looked familiar to me and yet different from any patronus I had seen before. That's when I saw Harry, he was diving into an ice cold pool with the horcrux still clinging around his neck. Even I knew that was a stupid thing to do. The next thing I knew there was struggling, without thinking I jumped into to the pool, firstly I saw Harry but then I saw something shining at the bottom of the pool. I grabbed it and pulled Harry to the surface, I could barely believe my eyes, it was the sword of Gryffindor.


End file.
